There are certain known self-pressurizing radial friction bearings which have on the bore surface grooves which are alternately inclined to the circumferential direction, and these grooves communicate with one another by means of connecting grooves running in the circumferential direction as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,476. Such radial friction bearings have the disadvantage that the dynamic pumping action of the grooves, inclined at an angle to the circumferential direction, is disturbed by the connecting grooves, so that a relatively small and in many cases insufficient bearing capacity is present.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved radial friction bearing of the stated kind, which has a large dynamic bearing capacity for the two directions of rotation and which at the same time can be produced economically.